Mine
by mc97
Summary: (RENAMED)"She is obnoxious, loud, noisy and rude, but worst of all …she's human and I have fallen completely, undeniably in love with her" The big bad wolf turns out to have a big loving heart , but can little red break through his big bad barriers, to the quiet scared puppy inside? "I'm not afraid of you!" she said, her hand coming up to ghost along my cheek. " But you should be"
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

She is obnoxious, loud, noisy and rude, but worst of all …she's human and I have fallen completely undeniably in love with her.

I watch in total rapture as her fiery locks move and dance about her face. She's graceful in her movements, she has an underlying power and ease I have never seen in a human before and it interests me, entices me, and as much as I would love to stay away…I can't. She's like the sun, bright and full of life, and I now live to revolve around her. She has her own gravity, a strong magnetic pull that is unfailingly constant. Constantly she temps me, pushing at the edge of my control.

At first she was just any other human, irritating and temporary, just another way to entertain my self and pass the time but…somewhere between point A and B , I ….fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

The leaves crunched beneath my paws as I trotted through the flaming forest. The sun was just beginning to burst over the horizon and the entire scene around me looked like something out of a painting,. Picturesque, beautiful and pure, to bad I was there to taint the image.

My coat was a deep pitch black that was matted in knots and burs from traveling so deep through the forest.

I lumbered through the woods quite ungracefully as I limped over to a nearby stream. I needed to wash all this blood off. If I walk around with this on any longer it could attract unwanted attention, and I don't feel like getting in another fight today .

A growl rippled through my chest as I remember just who had caused these wounds. Oberon, the damn king of the fairies thought he could command me! ME! I am ruled by no one, most certainly not some lazy summer fey.

"_You WILL do this wolf, you have no choice in this matter" he had commanded. _

"_No!" I snarled, " She is a child! A POOR DEFENSELESS CHILD. She knows nothing of this world and nothing of you, she poses no threat" I argued, my words barely understandable above the deep rumbling in my chest. _

"_She poses a threat to the standing of myself and my court, imagine if Mab got a hold of my daughter. Imagine what kind of torture Brin would go through. This…this ….execution is a mercy" the king said, assuring himself more than I. _

"_This is no MERCY, this …this is slaughter" I thundered, but the ignorant man paid me no heed. _

"_Your a mercenary, a killer, you belong to neither court so that you may work for both . You have seen and caused more death than the reaper herself , so why do you wait now? Why do you hesitate?" _

"_She is…..a child…..a baby, you would kill your own kin?" _

"_To Protect my people…yes" he answered. _

"_You mean to protect yourself! She is your only child. Are you concerned for your people or your crown?" I challenged, and that, I believe is where he hit his breaking point._

"_ENOUGH" he bellowed, "You will obviously not help, GAURDS! Get him out of my territory and out of the Nevernever. _

I fought bravely after that. Dozens of guards must have come after me and I slaughter everyone of them, but that's not to say I didn't get a few nicks and scraps in the process. I fled to the human world as soon as I could but not without some pretty bad damage.

I laid down by the damp bank of the stream, slowly trying to calm the pulsing rage the memory had brought back.

"Safe" I thought. "I'll keep her safe, she deserves it…she deserves at shot at life….she deserves what I never had."

**A/N: Ello there, so I know there will be some questions to this story like Where is Megan and Ash in this story? Or is why is Oberon so OOC? the answers are coming up, everything will be explained. This story will have taken place years and years before Meghan was even born so…..ya keep that in mind. Oh and this story is almost like a prequel to my other story playing with puzzles which I am also working on right now….but things wont really add up till the end…so…ya. Please read and review :{**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran. I ran as fast as my paws could carry me, and as fast as my injuries would let me. My old wounds were still leaking out new blood as I bounded through the forest.

"_Save her. Save her. Save her. Save her. Save her. Save her. Se her. Save her. Save her_." That was the only thing running through my mind as I took the nearest trod and crashed back into the Nevernver.

It dangerous and it was stupid but I did it. I went right back to the place I had just escaped, right back to the place I had been fighting for my life in just moments before.

"Think ….THINK! Where would he hide he_r?"_ I growled in impatience as I desperately tried to make out a plan.

"I know he'd keep her close so that no one else could get near her. Buuuuut she would have to be far enough away so that Titania wouldn't know of her"

"DANMMIT! Why couldn't I have played along until he just told me," I grumbled to myself.

"…The garden, the shed outside in the garden! That's where he'd hide her."

I ran faster now, with renewed energy as I headed back towards Arcadia. It took hours. Hours of carelessly running through the dense wlydwood at break neck speed.

I dodged through snarled roots, trees and bushes with ease and confidence knowing that nothing would be brave enough to challenge me. It would be stupid to even try.

I danced around the outskirts of the city, trying to find a loophole, a way in. And sadly …..there wasn't one, well there wasn't one for the way I was now. There was no way a huge, dangerous, horse sized wolf could walk through the middle of the summer court unnoticed.

I let an irritated growl rumble through my chest.

I was going to have to shift.

CRAP..

I was going to have to find some clothes.

And so I waited. I waited for the next poor guy to wander too close to the woods. And I didn't have to wait long. He let out a startled gasp before I knocked him out and stripped him of his clothes, leaving me with a view of him I'd rather not see.

It was awkward, standing on two feet again for the first time in well over a year. My limbs were clumsy and tangled with misuse and I struggled to fit in with the crowd. A lion amongst all the sheep. But somehow I managed it. I snuck into the royal gardens with ease and the guards barely even gave me a second glance.

I grinned mischievously, sharp pointed fangs resting against my now human lips as I gazed upon the only covered shed inside the gardens.

"Well its here or nowhere" I spoke quietly to myself silently praying that I had gotten this right because I had no other ideas left.

My fingers brushed against the doorknob hesitantly.

"This…is waaaaay to easy" I whispered warily, a slight growl of frustration moving through my chest. But even if this was a trap…I had no other options. So with one last huff of annoyance I opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the door cautiously reaching out with sharp senses to ensure that nothing would catch me by surprise. But sadly something did. Always expect the unexpected, thats what I had been taught, that's one of the many life lessons I learned first. But when is anyone ever going to expect a 3000 pound fat lady to come rushing up at them? I most certainly did not see it coming.

She rushed up towards me, way faster than she should have been able to move given her huge size, and instinctively I backed up and the beginnings of a growl worked its way into my throat.

"Oi Joseph you were supposed to be here hours ago!" She squawked in an infuriating shrill voice.

I had to resist the urge to snarl and clamp my hands over my ears.

"The king has summoned me, somethings about what we're gonna do with the brat. Watch her while I go see what the hell he wants," she commanded before briskly turning to dash out the door.

The door slammed abruptly in her wake and I was left alone in the shed.

"Well that was…..convenient," I whispered to myself and slowly started to walk towards the makeshift crib that had been hidden behind a dense pile of tools and other odds and ends.

This place wasn't exactly something befitting of a summer princess. A confusing thought then entered my mind. Why was he so insisting on getting rid of her? Why so frightened, so terrified of this little halflig child? He has had children with humans before. He has had many occasional flings before, much to Titania's displeasure. So what makes this so different?

I shook my head to displace these persistent thoughts and moved closer to look into the crib. Inside it lay the most….beautiful thing I had ever seen. Now i'm not the sentimental type, i'm not the type to coo at babies and melt at their cuteness, and I am by no means a family man but this…..this was different. She was awake. Her bright green little eyes starting up at me with a childish curiosity as I looked down upon her. But as soon as I met her gaze…everything changed.

"MINE!" my animalistic side screamed.

It took all I had not to shift. To revert back into a wolf and forget about this whole terrifying encounter. Because this is terrifying. What I feel for this tiny child in front of me scares me, it shakes me down to my very core and paralyzes me in fear. Never, NEVER in my entire existence have I ever felt this way. Never have I ever felt anything remotely close to this all consuming love thats eating its way out of my heart. I love her. Its as simple as that. And those three words that I just admitted to myself have to power to destroy me. This tiny halfbreed in front of me holds my beating heart in her fragile new hands. And there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing I can do to stop it, and if i'm completely honest …I don't think I want to.

A loud cry from the baby brought me back from my thoughts. Tears were starting to stream down her face as she wailed, her arms outreached and waiting for me. My unsure hands shook as I reached down to grasp her. Her screaming was suppressed to small whimpers as she snuggled into the warmth and security my arms offered. I let a small soft smile slip though by barriers as I gazed down at her.

"Mine….." My instincts whispered. But this time…Kinda wanted to agree with them.


	5. Chapter 5

She was safe. For now she was safe. Resting peacefully in my arms there is no safer place for her, no other place in the world where she belonged. But as usual, someone just had to ruin my happiness.

"Hey you there!" A guard yelled as he caught me darting around the corner with a small bundle in my arms.

"The king's ordered for this sector to be cleared out, we're on lock down. HEY YOU WAIT!" He shouted, the sound of his thundering footsteps racing after me.

"WE'VE GOT AN INTRUDER! INTRUDER AT THE GARDEN GATE, I REPEAT AN INTRUDER," the guard yelled, calling out desperately for backup.

I snarled as I rounded the corner, nearly avoiding a collision with two more guards.

"HALT," four more guards demanded as they joined the growing pack that was annoyingly nipping at my heels.

I let out a roar of frustration as I came to a dead end.

"Fuck," I cursed, my mind desperately racing through possibilities and escape routes to get me out of this deep hole of shit I seemed to have dug myself into. I came up with nothing.

I was surrounded. There were at least twenty of them closing in on me. Now normally this would be no problem for me but I can't exactly go all badass while in a weak human form, holding an even weaker, smaller human.

"Oh my, looks like its my lucky day," a dark voice cooed from the shadows.

"But then again….what's luck in a place like this? My instincts never fail me and it seems like today is no exception," A woman's voice chuckled from the shadows.

The figure stepped forward out of her cloak of darkness. Her tall curvy figure moved with a grace beyond her ageless features. She wore a black fitted tunic with sleek human jeans and a long sharp, deadly looking scythe was held loosely in her grasp. Yes there was no mistaking her. This was Nexia, the goddess of death, the oldest living fey….she was the Grim Reaper.

"Looks like this puppy has gotten himself into a bit of a predicament," she said with a giggle.

My only response was a growl.

I watched as she turned to examine the guards with an unimpressed bored expression.

"Hmmm no wonder I smelled death, Your all about to get your asses kicked. I doubt you'll even last long enough to cause any real fun," she said sounding disappointed.

One of the guards scoffed, unimpressed by the two powerful fey standing before him. He was the first to charge, the first to die.

Nex jumped up in front of me, wielding her scythe merrily as she slashed away. Within the blink of an eye ten were dead, the others left scared and stunned.

"You didn't need to interfere" I snarled.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?"

"Say that to the now dead men that were trying to kill you," she scoffed

I grinned. "Do you really want to help?" I asked

After a moments hesitation she sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Then here," I said with a chuckle, "Catch," and with that I threw my small bundle towards her.

She caught the little baby with ease and looked up at me with a panicked, horrified expression.

"THIS. IS. NOT. WHAT. I. MENT," she shrieked.

I just laughed.

Turning back to my paralyzed enemies I shifted. And boy it felt good. Like letting out a breath you've been holding in, being a wolf just felt natural.

Within seconds the rest of the guards were gone and it was just me and Nexia left. She was holding the baby outwards like it was going to start spewing fire or maybe something even worse. This woman faced death every day, She even rejoices in it, yet she's terrified by a small infant? This is hilarious.

I shifted back and gave a small smile as I rescued her and took the baby back into my arms. The baby now fast asleep snuggled back into my arms and it took all the strength left in me to keep from cooing at her in front of Nex.

"So….What brings you round these parts? I know you're not exactly one for the court life" I said as I set off again, navigating through the now deserted courtyard.

"I sensed some death, and you know I never miss out on a party," she said following closely behind me.

"I don't actually, know you that is. I only know what I overhear from the gossiping tree nymphs," I said indifferently.

"I didn't realize that I was gossip material?"

I snorted, "please, last I heard you and Goodfellow were together, if that's not something to gossip about I don't know what I," grumbled.

"Well I'm disappointed in you wolfie! I thought you were above that low chatter," she teased and I just scoffed in response.

"Besides it doesn't seem as if I'm the only one that's been shot by cupid….You…you love her don't you?" she questioned.

I stopped, halted in my tracks as I turned to meet her inquisitive gaze.

"How did you-" I was about to ask but she quickly cut me off.

"Its the way you look at her, with that…..that softness. Its a far cry from what I've heard about the cruel, harsh uncaring wolf everyone has come to fear," she stated.

That statement left me….dumbstruck. How had she seen right through me? But more importantly how had I let this child change me? In just the short few moments I've spent with this baby she's managed to break through my barriers, she managed to get to my heart and….she's captured it completely.

"Hey big guy," Nex said pulling me from my thoughts.

"I hate to break it to ya but you know what they say about loving?" she asked. "If you love it you gotta let it go"


	6. Chapter 6

"Put the baby down wolf," Nex sighed.

"NO! I can't just leave her here, its cold, she's unprotected and it could be hours until someone comes back," I growled.

"Trust me puppy she'll be fine. We're doing the right, responsible thing here! Its not like you could actually care for the child," she said with a chuckle.

I growled.

"So your trying to tell me that abandoning a child on a stranger's doorstep, in the middle of a Canadian winter is a responsible thing to do? You must be Fucking nuts!" I snarled.

"I do not have nuts nor am I doing any fucking with them, so I believe that last statement to be inaccurate." She said with a perverted grin

I continued to let a growl rumble through my chest.

"Wolfie come on! use your brain this isn't rocket science. I'm the grim reaper i KNOW this isn't gonna kill her otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it. I guarantee you that someone will be here within the hour to scoop her up into their loving arms," she said dramatically.

I sighed and looked down at the slumbering child that was nestled into my arms. I gave Nex one last withering look before gently placing her on the doorstep.

"See softie that wasn't too hard was it?" Nex said with a grin.

I turned to snarl at her, "Anyone tell you that your insufferable boyfriend is rubbing off on you?"

She paused a moment for effect before a bight smile lit up her dark face.

"Well I don't know if he's been rubbing off on me but he certainly has been rubbing on me a lot lately, or if you think about it…..maybe its a bit of both," she said giving me another stupid perverted look.

"Great," I said with a drawn out sigh. "Well at least now I know to stay away from Goodfellow, it seems as if his stupidity is contagious."


End file.
